This invention relates to an apparatus for applying a permanent fastener, such as a U-shaped metal clip, about an article. The apparatus is particularly adapted for applying a metal clip or staple about the end of a flexible, deformable casing or bag enclosing a product such as a food stuff.
Heretofore application of metal fasteners of the type described could be achieved using a portable, manually operated apparatus such as depicted in Tipper U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,083 and Tipper U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,514. These prior patents disclose that a U-shaped metal clip may be fed through a slot into a channel where the clip is engaged by a punch and driven through the channel toward a die. The legs of the U-shaped metal clip are deformed about previously compacted flexible material against the die. The apparatus typically includes a manually operated lever arm or handle which engages and drives the punch in the manner described.
Buchy, in Pat. No. 2,748,389, discloses a stapler or clipper for a sausage package which is operated by a foot peddle that drives a punch into engagement with a U-shaped metal clip positioned in a channel.
While the aforementioned references disclose manually or foot operated clippers which are useful, there has remained the need for a simplified, less expensive, and highly reliable clipper or clip attachment apparatus for attaching U-shaped metal clips about flexible or deformable casing or bag material which encloses various products. This desire motivated the development of the present invention particularly the simplified construction of the mechanical drive linkage which engages and drives the clip punch.